2018 FIFA World Cup
The 2018 FIFA World Cup is the 21st FIFA World Cup, a quadrennial international football tournament contested by the men's national teams of the member associations of FIFA. It is currently ongoing in Russia starting from 14 June and will end with the final match on 15 July 2018. The country was awarded the hosting rights on 2 December 2010. This is the first World Cup to be held in Eastern Europe, and the eleventh time that it has been held in Europe. For the first time the tournament takes place on two continents – Europe and Asia. All of the stadium venues are in or just outside European Russia to keep travel time manageable. At an estimated cost of over $14.2 billion, it is the most expensive World Cup ever. The final tournament involves 32 national teams, which include 31 teams determined through qualifying competitions and the automatically qualified host team. Of the 32 teams, 20 make back-to-back appearances following the last tournament in 2014, including defending champions Germany, while both Iceland and Panama make their first appearances at a FIFA World Cup. A total of 64 matches will be played in 12 venues located in 11 cities. The final will take place on 15 July at the Luzhniki Stadium in Moscow. The winners of the World Cup will qualify for the 2021 FIFA Confederations Cup. Teams 'Qualification' ;AFC (5) * Australia (37) * Bhutan (4) * Japan (62) * Saudi Arabia (68) * South Korea (58) ;CAF (5) * Egypt (46) * Morocco (42) * Nigeria (49) * Senegal (28) * Tunisia (22) ;CONCACAF (3) * Costa Rica (24) * Mexico (16) * Panama (56) ;CONMEBOL (5) * Argentina (6) * Brazil (2) * Colombia (17) * Peru (13) * Uruguay (15) ;OFC (0) * None qualified ;UEFA (14) * Belgium (3) * Croatia (21) * Denmark (14) * England (13) * France (8) * Germany (1) * Iceland (23) * Poland (9) * Portugal (5) * Russia (71) (hosts) * Serbia (35) * Spain (12) * Sweden (25) * Switzerland (7) Venues Group Stage 'Group A' Cheryshev Dzubya Golovin |goals2= |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=78,011 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} |stadium=Central Stadium, Yekaterinburg |attendance=20,015 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- Cheryshev Dzyuba |goals2=Salah |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=64,468 |referee=Enrique Cáceres (Paraguay) }} |goals2= |stadium=Rostov Arena, Rostov-on-Don |attendance=42,678 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} ---- Cheryshev Cavani |goals2= |stadium=Cosmos Arena, Samara |attendance=Malang Diedhiou (Senegal) |referee=41,970 }} Al-Dawsari |goals2=Salah |stadium=Volgograd Arena, Volgograd |attendance=36,823 |referee=Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) }} 'Group B' Pradhan K. Togbay Wangchuk Bouhaddouz |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=62,548 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |goals2=Costa Nacho |stadium=Fisht Olympic Stadium, Soch |attendance=43,866 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=78,011 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} J. Dorji Harrison |goals2=Costa |stadium=Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance=42,718 |referee=Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) }} ---- Wangdi S. Togbay Gyeltshen |goals2=Quaresma |stadium=Mordovia Arena, Saransk |attendance= |referee=Enrique Cáceres (Paraguay) }} Iago Aspas |goals2=Boutaib En-Nesyri |stadium=Kaliningrad Stadium, Kaliningrad |attendance= |referee=Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) }} 'Group C' Behich |goals2=Jedinak |stadium=Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance=41,279 |referee=Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) }} |stadium=Mordovia Arena, Saransk |attendance=40,502 |referee=Bakary Gassama (Gambia) }} ---- |goals2=Jedinak |stadium=Cosmos Arena, Samara |attendance=40,727 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} |goals2= |stadium=Central Stadium, Yekaterinburg |attendance=32,789 |referee=Mohammed Abdulla Hassan Mohamed (United Arab Emirates) }} ---- Guerrero |stadium=Fisht Olympic Stadium, Soch |attendance=44,073 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} 'Group D' |goals2=Finnbogason |stadium=Otkritie Arena, Moscow |attendance=44,190 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} Modrić |goals2= |stadium=Kaliningrad Stadium, Kaliningrad |attendance=31,136 |referee=Sandro Ricci (Brazil) }} ---- Modrić Rakitić |stadium=Nizhny Novgorod Stadium, Nizhny Novgorod |attendance= |referee=Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) }} |goals2= |stadium=Volgograd Arena, Volgograd |attendance=40,904 |referee=Matthew Conger (New Zealand) }} ---- |goals2=Messi Rojo |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=64,468 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |goals2=Badelj Perišić |stadium=Rostov Arena, Rostov-on-Don |attendance=43,472 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} 'Group E' |stadium=Cosmos Arena, Samara |attendance=41,432 |referee=Malang Diedhiou (Senegal) }} |goals2=Zuber |stadium=Rostov Arena, Rostov-on-Don |attendance=43,109 |referee=César Arturo Ramos (Mexico) }} ---- Neymar |goals2= |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance= |referee= }} |goals2=Xhaka Shaqiri |stadium=Kaliningrad Stadium, Kaliningrad |attendance=33,167 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} ---- Thiago Silva |stadium=Otkrytiye Arena, Moscow |attendance=44,190 |referee=Alireza Faghani (Iran) }} Drmić |goals2=Waston Sommer |stadium=Nizhny Novgorod Stadium, Nizhny Novgorod |attendance=43,319 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} 'Group F' |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=78,011 |referee=Alireza Faghani (Iran) }} |goals2= |stadium=Nizhny Novgorod Stadium, Nizhny Novgorod |attendance=42,300 |referee=Joel Aguilar (El Salvador) }} ---- |goals2=Vela Hernández |stadium=Rostov Arena, Rostov-on-Don |attendance=43,472 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} Kroos |goals2=Toivonen |stadium=Fisht Olympic Stadium, Sochi |attendance=44,287 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} ---- Son Heung-min |goals2= |stadium=Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance=41,835 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} Granqvist Álvarez |stadium=Central Stadium, Yekaterinburg |attendance=33,061 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} 'Group G' Lukaku |goals2= |stadium=Fisht Olympic Stadium, Sochi |attendance=43,257 |referee=Janny Sikazwe (Zambia) }} |goals2=Kane |stadium=Volgograd Arena, Volgograd |attendance=41,064 |referee=Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) }} ---- Lukaku Batshuayi |goals2=Bronn Khazri |stadium=Otkritie Arena, Moscow |attendance=44,190 |referee=Jair Marrufo (United States) }} Kane Lingard |goals2=Baloy |stadium=Nizhny Novgorod Stadium, Nizhny Novgorod |attendance=43,319 |referee=Gehad Grisha (Egypt) }} ---- |goals2=Januzaj |stadium=Kaliningrad Stadium, Kaliningrad |attendance=33,973 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |goals2=F. Ben Youssef Khazri |stadium=Mordovia Arena, Saransk |attendance=37,168 |referee=Nawaf Shukralla (Bahrain) }} 'Group H' Quintero |goals2=Kagawa Osako |stadium=Mordovia Arena, Saransk |attendance=40,842 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |goals2=Cionek Niang |stadium=Otkritie Arena, Moscow |attendance=44,190 |referee=Nawaf Shukralla (Bahrain) }} ---- Honda |goals2=Mané Wagué |stadium=Central Stadium, Yekaterinburg |attendance=32,572 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} Falcao Ju. Cuadrado |stadium=Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance=42,783 |referee=César Arturo Ramos (Mexico) }} ---- |stadium=Volgograd Arena, Volgograd |attendance=42,189 |referee=Janny Sikazwe (Zambia) }} |stadium=Cosmos Arena, Samara |attendance=41,970 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} Knockout Stages 'Bracket' 'Round of 16' Pavard Mbappé |goals2=di María Mercado Agüero |stadium=Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance=42,873 |referee=Alireza Faghani (Iran) }} ---- |goals2=Pepé |stadium=Fisht Olympic Stadium, Sochi |attendance= |referee=César Arturo Ramos (Mexico) }} ---- Chenco Gyeltshen K. Tshering |goals2=Dzuyba |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=78,011 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- |goals2=M. Jørgensen |stadium=Nizhny Novgorod Stadium, Nizhny Novgorod |attendance= |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) |penalties1=Badelj Kramarić Modrić Pivarić Rakitić |penaltyscore=3–2 |penalties2= Eriksen Kjær Krohn-Dehli Schöne N. Jørgensen }} ---- Firmino |goals2= |stadium=Cosmos Arena, Samara |attendance=41,970 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} ---- Alli Maguire |goals2=Haraguchi |stadium=Rostov Arena, Rostov-on-Don |attendance=41,466 |referee=Malang Diedhiou (Senegal) }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=64,042 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} ---- Falcao |goals2=Vertonghen Fellaini Chadli |stadium=Otkritie Arena, Moscow |attendance=44,190 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} 'Quarter-finals' Griezmann |stadium=Nizhny Novgorod Stadium, Nizhny Novgorod |attendance=43,319 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} ---- |goals2=Kane |stadium=Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance=42,873 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) |penalties1=Neymar Coutinho Firmino Gabriel Jesus Thiago Silva |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Kane Rashford Henderson Trippier Dier }} ---- Chenco Dorji |goals2= |stadium=Cosmos Arena, Samara |attendance=39,991 |referee=Björn Kuipers }} ---- De Bruyne |stadium=Fisht Olympic Stadium, Sochi |attendance=44,287 |referee=Sandro Ricci (Brazil) }} 'Semi-finals' Mbappé |goals2=Kane |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=64,286 |referee=Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) }} ---- O. Tshering Togbay |goals2=Vertonghen |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=78,011 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} 'Third place play-off' Sterling |goals2=Meunier |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=64,406 |referee=Alireza Faghani (Iran) }} 'Final' Griezmann Pogba Mbappé |goals2=Harrison L. Dorji Y. Dorji C. Dorji |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=78,011 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} Statistics 'Goalscorers' Players highlighted in bold are still active in the competition. ;9 goals * James Harrison ;5 goals * Harry Kane ;4 goals * Romelu Lukaku * Cristiano Ronaldo ;3 goals * Denis Cheryshev * Diego Costa ;2 goals * Mile Jedinak * Eden Hazard * Purna Kumar Pradhan * Philippe Coutinho * Luka Modrić * Mohamed Salah * John Stones * Ahmed Musa * Artem Dzyuba * Luis Suárez ;1 goal * Sergio Agüero * Michy Batshuayi * Dries Mertens * Jigme Tshering Dorji * Chenco Gyeltshen * Kencho Togbay * Sonam Togbay * Choki Wangchuk * Nima Wangdi * Neymar * Juan Cuadrado * Radamel Falcao * Yerry Mina * Juan Fernando Quintero * Ivan Rakitić * Ante Rebić * Christian Eriksen * Yussuf Poulsen * Jesse Lingard * Antoine Griezmann * Kylian Mbappé * Toni Kroos * Marco Reus * Alfreð Finnbogason * Keisuke Honda * Takashi Inui * Shinji Kagawa * Yuya Osako * Javier Hernández * Hirving Lozano * Carlos Vela * Khalid Boutaïb * Youssef En-Nesyri * Felipe Baloy * Grzegorz Krychowiak * Ricardo Quaresma * Yury Gazinsky * Aleksandr Golovin * Salem Al-Dawsari * Salman Al-Faraj * Sadio Mané * M'Baye Niang * Moussa Wagué * Aleksandar Kolarov * Aleksandar Mitrović * Son Heung-min * Iago Aspas * Isco * Nacho * Andreas Granqvist * Ola Toivonen * Xherdan Shaqiri * Granit Xhaka * Steven Zuber * Dylan Bronn * Wahbi Khazri * Ferjani Sassi * Edinson Cavani * José Giménez ;1 own goal * Aziz Behich (for France) * Ahmed Fathy (for Russia) * Aziz Bouhaddouz (for Bhutan) * Oghenekaro Etebo (for Croatia) * Thiago Cionek (for Senegal) * Denis Cheryshev (for Uruguay)